1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jet recording apparatus that forms an image on a recording medium by discharging a recording liquid from a liquid jet recording head. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image input and output apparatus that includes an image reading unit that converts light from an original into an electric signal and a liquid jet recording unit that discharges liquid droplets onto the recording medium so as to record the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording head that employs a recording method which is commonly known as an ink jet recording method, includes a recording liquid storage cartridge. The cartridge can be detachably attached to a holder 103, as shown in FIG. 22. In an example as shown in FIG. 22, seven recording liquid storage cartridges 111, 112, 113, 114, 115, 116, and 117 can be installed into the holder 103. Each of the recording liquid storage cartridges can be independently and separately attached and detached to and from the holder 103. The holder 103 has a box-like shape whose one face is opened. Each of the recording liquid storage cartridges can be inserted through the opened side so as to be installed into the holder 103. Each cartridge has a recording liquid supply port 211 (FIG. 23A) formed on a bottom of the holder 103. The recording liquid supply port 211 is engaged with a joint portion provided in a base of the holder 103.
FIGS. 23A through 23D illustrate steps of mounting the cartridge 111. In the mounting steps, first, as shown in FIG. 23A, the cartridge 111 is inserted into the holder 103. The insertion is performed while a face of the cartridge 111 that includes the recording liquid supply port 211 is directed onto an upper face of the holder 103, and a face including a protrusion 132 is directed downward. Then, the cartridge 111 is inserted along an inclined surface on a right side of the holder 103 as shown in FIG. 23B. Thus, the protrusion 132 is guided to a position corresponding to a second slot 242 of the holder 103 of the cartridge 111. As shown in FIG. 23C, the cartridge 111 is pressed into the holder 103, so that a latch lever 130 is inwardly bent. Then, finally, as shown in FIG. 23D, a hook 131 formed on the latch lever 130 engages into a first slot 241 of the holder 103, and the protrusion 132 engages into the second slot 242. Thus, the cartridge 111 is fixed into the holder 103. When the cartridge 111 is installed to the holder 103, a recording liquid contained in an absorption member 136 is guided into the recording head via a joint 137 disposed in the recording liquid supply port 211.
In detaching the cartridge 111, the latch lever 130 is inwardly bent again to disengage the hook 131 out of the first slot 241 of the holder 103. Thus, the cartridge 111 can be readily detached from the holder 103.
In the above configuration, the cartridge can be readily attached and detached to and from the holder 103 from a top of the recording head. A recording apparatus that includes a head has a maintenance cover for opening an upper portion of the apparatus or upper and front portions of the apparatus in order to perform an operation for attaching and detaching the cartridge. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-042498 discusses the recording apparatus of this type.
The head can be integrally formed to the holder 103 that is mounted on the apparatus, as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,533. However, the head can also be detachably attached to the apparatus itself. The configuration in which the cartridge can be individually replaced, has an advantage in that a running cost of the apparatus is relatively low. However, a liquid storage unit can also be integrally mounted on a recording head, and the recording head can be detachably attached to the apparatus. Also in these cases, a configuration is known in which the operation for detachably attaching the head can be performed from the top of the apparatus.
When the operation for detachably attaching the head is repeatedly performed, a possibility is high that a discharge port forming surface is damaged by a collision with other portions of the apparatus. Accordingly, the operation for detachably attaching the head is desirably performed with an access from the top of the apparatus. In this configuration, the operation can be performed while relatively easily avoiding the damage of the discharge ports forming surface.
There is a printer that is equipped with an image input and output function, which is called a multi-function printer (MFP). In the MFP apparatus, an image recording mechanism (i.e., a liquid jet recording unit) is disposed in a lower stage of the apparatus, and an image reading mechanism is disposed in an upper stage of the apparatus as a scanner unit.
In the MFP, in order to replace the cartridge and the head from the top of the apparatus as described above, the scanner unit needs to be retracted. In order to perform retraction, the scanner unit is swung upward so as to open the scanner unit into a crocodile mouth shape, or the scanner unit can be moved in a sliding manner. The latter configuration has a disadvantage such that an amount of extrusion of the scanner unit from the apparatus due to the sliding retraction is large and that an extra space needs to be secured in installing the apparatus. Accordingly, the apparatus has a complicated structure and the cost for manufacturing becomes high. On the other hand, the former configuration has an advantage such that the amount of extrusion of the scanner unit from the apparatus at the time of retraction (i.e., swing movement) can be reduced and that the apparatus can be manufactured at a lower cost with a simple configuration.
With respect to the scanner unit of the MFP, a flat bed type scanner is commonly used in which a transparent platen onto which the original is placed, is provided in an upper portion of a scanner housing. The image reading unit that can move in parallel to the platen, is provided inside the housing. In the flat bed type scanner unit, a recording medium having a specific dimension such as a recording paper can be horizontally placed on the platen, and accordingly, a depth of the scanner unit becomes large. On the other hand, with respect to the recording unit of the MFP, a recording position at which the liquid droplet is discharged, namely, the position where the head is disposed, is set in a back of the apparatus. In this configuration, the recording medium with a recorded image is ejected to the front of the apparatus by a reduced amount.
When the cartridge or the head is replaced, especially in the case where the scanner unit is swung upward from the front so as to be retracted, a user or a operator needs to perform the replacement by inserting his fingers deep into the inside of the apparatus from the front of the apparatus. Accordingly, especially when the operation is performed under an common illumination of an ordinary room, the illuminating light incident into the portion of operation is cut off by the scanner unit positioned above the operator. Thus, the operator has to perform the replacement operation in the dark around a hand. Accordingly, the operability is not necessarily good. That is, there is a concern that the cartridge and the head collide with the housing of the apparatus during the replacement operation, resulting in damaging the head, cartridge, and an inner component of the apparatus.
In order to improve the operability, a retraction angle (opening angle) of the scanner unit can be set large (e.g., the scanner unit can be swung at an angle of 90 degrees). However, when the swing angle of the scanner unit is large, an acceleration at a time of closing the scanner unit becomes high and accordingly, the scanner unit is likely to be swung with too much force. Therefore, it is necessary that a safety measure for suppressing the swing of the scanner unit moving with too much force is sufficiently taken in designing the apparatus, which increases the cost of manufacturing.
Not only in the MFP as described above, but in an ordinary recording apparatus called a single-function printer (SFP), there is also a disadvantage when the upper portion of the apparatus needs to be opened for replacement of the cartridge and the head. There is an SFP in which an upper face of an external cover serving as a ceiling is horizontal. The horizontal face has an advantage such that a convenience of the user is improved because a recording paper before printing and other materials can be placed on the horizontal face. However, the SFP has a disadvantage such that the materials placed on the apparatus needs to be temporarily removed every time the upper portion of the apparatus is opened for the replacement of the cartridge, resulting in extremely degrading the operability.